Courage
by Christina B
Summary: When seven year old Obi-Wan is put into an embarassing situation, Qui-Gon Jinn comes to the rescue. Pre JA- Vignette


AN: Ok, this is a story I've been wanting to write for a long time. It's completely based off one of my real life embarassing moments as a kid. Wookiee bars are my GFFA word for monkey bars. I hope you enjoy this.

**Courage**

Seven year old Obi-Wan Kenobi looked up at the wookiee bars nervously. For the last several days the young Jedi initiate had been trying to summon up his courage to climb on top of the bars. His friends Garen, Bant and Reeft had no problems climbing on top of them at all, and expected that Obi-Wan would be right behind them. But the thought of actually climbing up there was scary.

"C'mon Obi-Wan, you just have to swing your legs up and let your arms do the rest," Garen said.

"I'll try," Obi-Wan said with a sigh.

"Don't let Yoda hear you say that," Reeft said with a grin.

"I know you can do it," Bant said with a warm smile.

Obi-Wan grabbed the bars and without even thinking about it, he swung up next to Garen.

"See," Bant commented. "It was no problem at all.

"Right," Obi-Wan said, glancing down. Suddenly he felt much higher up than he thought.

"So," Reeft said. "How long is it till lunch?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Always thinking about food."

"That he is," Bant commented, and Reeft only shrugged.

"So I saw that one Jedi Master yesterday. You know the one with the long hair."

"Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked curiously. Qui-Gon Jinn was a renowned Jedi Master who everyone always noticed in the Temple, and whose advice you always wanted to listen to. Obi-Wan never really met him, but saw his a few times.

"Yeah that's the one," Garen said. "He was with that Padawan of his."

Bant frowned. "Xanatos…He isn't very nice. He made fun of a three year old the other day, but I don't think Master Qui-Gon found out about it."

Suddenly there was a low chiming noise.

"LUNCH!" Reeft declared and quickly swung down from the wookiee bars and rushed off. Bant and Garen took their time but soon made it down. As for Obi-Wan, he froze. He never thought of how he was going to get down. "Blast," he thought, growing worried.

Obi-Wan slowly made his way to the edge of the bars, but then he paused. Fear quickly overcame he, he knew that if he tried to climb down he would end up falling. He couldn't do this, it was too risky. He felt his panic rising and at the same time he felt so incredible ashamed. How was it that his friends could do this easily, but for him it was impossible.

"Obi-Wan," Bant called up. "Are you ok?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I can't get down."

"You got up there," Garen replied. "Getting down isn't so bad."

"Actually it's worse," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Just do it quickly and don't think about it," Bant offered.

"I will fall," Obi-Wan replied sadly.

"You'll be fine, Obi-Wan," Garen said with a reassuring smile.

"No he won't," said a new voice. Obi-Wan looked at the speaker and he felt worse to see that it was the bully Bruck Chun. For some reason Bruck was always out to get him, and Obi-Wan flushed red with embarrassment. Why did Bruck have to see his great embarrassing moment?"

"Kenobi will never be a Jedi," Bruck continued. "He can't even climb down from the wookiee bars!"

"Shut up bantha brain!" exclaimed five year old Siri Tachi, glaring daggers at Bruck and putting her hands on her hips.

"What is going on out here?" came a deep voice, startling the group of Initiates. Several students gasped to see that the speaker was Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan's shame grew.

"Master, Obi-Wan can't get down," Bant explained sweetly.

The Jedi Master walked towards the wookiee bars and stood next to where Obi-Wan was sitting on them. "Is that so?" Qui-Gon asked curiously training his gaze on the young boy.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said. He was blushing and tried to avoid Qui-Gon's penetrating stare.

"Why is that?" Qui-Gon asked casually.

"I'm…" Obi-Wan paused, not wanting to admit the real reason, but he knew he couldn't lie to a Jedi Master. "I'm scared."

Qui-Gon nodded. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, young Obi-Wan."

"But what if I can't be a good Jedi, 'cause I'm scared," Obi-Wan asked nervously.

"If you were never afraid," Qui-Gon said in that same gentle voice. "You could never be a proper Jedi."

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon smiled. "It's true. But one day you will learn to control it. Now take a deep breath."

Obi-Wan did as he told, and felt calm enter him.

"Now, give me your hand," Qui-Gon directed. "I will help you down."

Obi-Wan placed his small hand inside the Jedi Masters large callused hand and he finally went over the edge and was relieved to feel the ladder below him. He climbed down and turned to look at Qui-Gon with a grin. "Thank you Master!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, relieved.

"I did nothing young Jedi," Qui-Gon replied with a gentle smile. "Courage was all you needed."

AN: I actually got stuck on the monkey bars in elementary school once and I was too scared to get down. For over a half an hour I was stuck there with an audience until my principal actually came out and helped me down. Now if only Qui-Gon was there...


End file.
